


Evening Haze

by RussianWitch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: A smutty scene, cozy evening at home for the usual suspects.





	Evening Haze

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd   
> I should have been sleeping.

Without his glasses on, the world is shrouded in fog.

Scant inches from his nose, it turns into a fairyscape of shapes and colors leaving him no choice but to slow down, to use his other senses to get around even his own familiar apartment.

With only a few strategic table lamps lit, Q might as well be blindfolded.

He shivers, the temperature in the living room pleasant enough, but being naked—each stray draft tickles his skin in unexpected ways making holding still—difficult.

"It's a bleeding shame to leave him there!" Alec complains from somewhere in the shadows.

"Feeling impatient, are you?" James asks, no doubt from his favorite chair, not that Q can actually check.

"After six weeks infiltrating the St. Petersburg Syndicate? You'd be hard up as well, mate!" Alec sneers, "I think my balls turned blue four weeks ago!"

"Did they?" James mocks while Q bites his lip trying not to laugh, "maybe Q should check, he is after all the scientist…"

A snap of the fingers, either from James or Alec, and Q is free to leave his spot kneeling on the cushions by the heart and crawl towards the sound of their voices.

His skin itches, his knees protest the contact with the hardwood floor as he slinks across the floor butting his head against the first pair of legs he comes across, recognizing James and moving on.

Alec is sprawled on the couch, his legs spread wide enough for Q to get himself comfortable. He wraps his hands around Alec's ankles, massages his way up jeans-clad legs to frame the bulge at the crotch with his hands waiting for permission.

"Go on, pet," Alec coaches, leaning far enough for Q to discern a feral grin as his face is caresses and Alec's thumb slips between his lips, "show me what you'll do if I let you take a peek," sitting back with a groan when Q sucks sharply on the digit, then scraping his teeth along the length, only to lick his way down the finger and suck on the soft mound of flesh at the base of the thumb.

With a curse, Alec pushes him off, the jangle of the belt buckle and ripping of fabric assuring Q that he's done nothing wrong.

Alec grabs him by the hair, uses is like a leash to smother Q against his crotch.

Q feels James' eyes on his back as Alec rubs his cock across his face, humiliation spreading like a warm balm across his skin. He pants against the delicate skin of Alec's balls, nips at the heavy sack with his lips until Alec janks his hair again reminding Q to stop playing.

"Boze moi!" Alec curses above him as Q sucks first one of his balls than the other into his mouth giving the tender orbs all the attention they deserve.

The muscles of Alec's powerful thighs flex under his hands, a rush of power chasing the feeling of humiliation as the 00-agent moans his pleasure above him.

"Don't tease, pet," James reminds him, causing Alec to moan again as Q growls his annoyance around his flesh.

Still, he obeys, that is his purpose for the evening after all.

Pulling off, he pants for breath, wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand.

Alec allows him only a moment or two, long enough to wallow in the sight he must make, his mouth and cheeks glistening with saliva, pre-come welling to crown his cock, smearing in the fur on his belly and dripping onto the hardwood.

Q wonders if James is touching himself, or if he's patiently waiting his turn.

He'd turn and look, but what would be the point?

With a final deep breath, Q returns his attention to Alec's cock, humming in gratitude as Alec takes himself in hand.

Alec is heavy, hot and thick, throbbing on Q's tongue as he goes a little deeper with every thrust, slowly, steadily robbing Q of air a little bit at a time.

Q's hands itch; he wants to wrap them around himself, get off while Alec fucks his mouth. Handcuffs would help, a leather belt cinched around his wrists, a silk tie mangled in his grasp, anything to keep his hands occupied.

He uses the next little bit of air to whine his need, hating that the soft laughter that elicits only serves to turn him on more.

The heavy workboot shoved between his legs is shockingly cold against Q's overheated skin, only Alec's hand in his hair keeps him from jerking away.

The toe of Alec's boot nudges Q's balls aside, the thick rubber sole snagging on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh reminding Q how precarious his situation is before it is raised, pressing just right against Q's perineum to make him see stars.

His cry is smothered in Alec's flesh, his nails dig into the denim of Alec's jeans as Q lets go, giving himself over to Alec's use and finally stops thinking.

Above him, Alec's curses get more creative, his hand in Q's hair painful as he's forced down onto Alec's cock faster and faster, barely allowed to breathe.

Q's throat is forced open, Alec slides deeper, pubic hair tickling his lips, catching on the stubble of his chin. Firework go off being Q's eyes, the boot between his legs presses harder he's left floating in limbo.

Alec pulls out at the last moment, granting Q precious oxygen, and flooding his mouth with come.

"Don't swallow," Alec's panted order barely registers, but Q obeys, left hanging with his own satisfaction just out of reach.

Come drips from his mouth before Q can follow the order, dribbles down his chin adding to the mess. He must be quite a sight, flashes through his mind, the thought warming him with pleasure. These types of evenings, he's allowed to wallow in lewdness, encouraged to make a spectacle of himself for his own, and his lovers' gratification.

"Come here!" Alec's hand slides from Q's hair to the back of his neck guides him up enough for Alec to drag Q into his lap, "you bloody tart!"

Alec's tongue forces itself between Q's lips, tastes himself in Q's mouth, coaches Q into giving up his prize.

The rough grip on his cock makes Q scream into the savage kiss, shake and claw at Alec's shoulders as he's milked dry by overly talented fingers. He's slumped in Alec's lap like a wet rag whining as Alec toys with his softening, oversensitive cock.

"Beautiful," James says appearing at Alec's side, his mouth finding Q's shoulder, working its way to the back of Q's neck, "such a lovely pet for us tonight." He praises, guiding Q to turn over.

Q moans, as another cock brushes his lips, lapping at the slick head, purring when James' hand settles on the back of his neck at the same time as Alec squeezes his ass. "Nice and slow," James coaches and Q settles in for a nice long suck. 


End file.
